


Two Can Keep A Secret If One Of Them Is Dead

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [10]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, Gen, Lies, Murder, Murder Mystery, Secrets, Sisters, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: When Jessica decides to hide a murder, it spells trouble for everyone involved.





	Two Can Keep A Secret If One Of Them Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: All In

"Are we all in?" Jessica asked as she raised an eyebrow to look at Avery and their friends Courtney and Kelsey. "We have to be all in or this will never work. The cops will find out what we did and we'll all go to prison," she frowned not wanting to go to jail.

The last thing she wanted was to go to jail over a death that had been an accident but yet they had all hid the body. Knowing the death wouldn't have looked good on them.

"We're all in," Avery sighed begrudgingly and Jessica knew this was going to be hard on Avery. Her sister was never good at keeping secrets and this was one secret she'd have to keep. "Of course we're all in," she spoke again because she was the last one to agree to the pact.

To never reveal where Aria Jones' body was buried and to never say anything about it.

This was their secret and hopefully they could take it to the grave with them. They'd have to take it to the grave with them in the end.

There was no way this could come out.

"Good," Jessica smiled as she nodded her head. "We're good then," she said and even to herself her words sounded hollow because she wasn't sure if they were truly good.

She felt someone would crack or someone would find the body and then everything would be over for them. Everything they worked to hide would fall apart and they'd go to jail even if none of them had actually taken Aria's life. They'd only found her body after she had already been shot.

Jessica not even sure who would want to kill Aria or why. But someone had and that also scared her too.

In ways she wasn't willing to admit just yet.

*****

Jessica who had been in her bedroom reading, looked up when she heard her bedroom door open. Not in the least bit surprised to see Avery standing there but what she was surprised about was the frantic look on Avery's face. Like she'd just seen a ghost or something.

"Have you heard?" Avery asked with a raised eyebrow, stepping farther into Jessica's room. Her cell phone in her hand.

"Heard what?" Jessica asked as she sat her book down and looked at Avery curiously.

"Courtney was found murdered," Avery told her as she held her cell phone out to her once she made it closer to the bed. "Kelsey just texted me about it. Apparently she's been dead for a good twenty-four hours but according to someone Kelsey knows there was a note left with Courtney's body."

Taking the phone from her sister's hand Jessica read it a few times as she felt herself start to panic some. According to Kelsey the note mentioned how Courtney had a secret she was covering and that the murder was only done as payback for that.

"The note promises more deaths Jessie," Avery finally spoke again and Jessica could hear the panic in her sister's tone at that. "Someone knows what we did by covering up Aria's death and they're getting payback."

Shaking her head Jessica handed Avery's phone back to her sister. "That's absurd," she told her doing her best to dismiss her own panic. "The only ones who knew what we did were us."

"That we know of," Avery retorted as she moved to sit at the end of Jessica's bed. "What if Aria's killer stuck around and saw? I mean it's not like we even know why Aria was killed. What if they saw us and they're now taking it out on us?" she asked as she locked eyes with Jessica.

Jessica hating herself now for what she had done to her sister and friends. How her decision to hide the body instead of calling the cops may have lead to Courtney's death and may lead to more deaths.

"Then we need to find answers," Jessica said sounding a bit more firm. "We find answers before anyone else dies," she said and again she sounded firm and like her mind was made up.

The three of them that were left would find answers and maybe find out who killed Aria before they struck again. If that person had been who killed Courtney.

After all they had buried Courtney in the woods and anyone could have been out there late at night. But either way they'd find answers. See if both killings were related and even if not then they'd find both killers just to stop the killings because Jessica didn't want to lose anymore friends and she didn't want to lose her sister.

She couldn't lose her sister.


End file.
